The French Girl
by KellyHerondale
Summary: Meet Charlotte Beaudouin, the witch from Beaubatons. First she meets the Weasley twins and gets a broken wirst. Then meeting Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and her future friends, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Set during Goblet of Fire.


**Well, my first Harry Potter fan fiction! OUI! OUI! I'd like to thank my French for helping me write this. Merci Français! **

* * *

Charlotte Beaudouin looked at her French classmates, they were all snobs. Julie Luduc held her nose high in the air, she was really snotty, she raised her hand _"Madame Maxime, pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'être avec ces idiots anglais?" _

Julie Luduc was evil and she wasn't as popular as Fleur Delacour. She had blond hair and blue eyes and she loved makeup, she was a stereotypical diva. Fleur Delacour was the most popular girl at Beauxbâtons, it was probably because she was nice and pretty.

At Beauxbâtons, you were allowed to speak English, but no one actually liked speaking English, since it was too 'low class' and 'dirty'.

Madame Maxime smiled , because no one was allowed to be so unladylike and roll their eyes. _"Nous devons aller parce que nous devons faire montrer de respect et plus important encore, nous devons gagner le tournoi!"_

Charlotte thought that Madame Maxime might have rolled her eyes, but then she despised being so rude.

She didn't actually cared if she was going to be with the English, she was going to be at Hogwarts. Charlotte wouldn't have to be so lady-like and all that rubbish, she would actually prefer going to a English school, Hogwarts than rather be at Beauxbâtons.

From what Charlotte learned, she knew that the Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion.

The selected Champions compete in three tasks and it would be traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools, it was designed to test the magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions would compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament and for the Triwizard Cup and a monetary prize.

The tournaments were very dangerous, so then the tournaments got discontinued. Now there was going to be another tournament, and this time there was going to be a age line so that people under 17, couldn't enter their names into the goblet because there was an age line.

Madame Maxime stood up and everyone else stood up following Madame Maxime out the door. _"Nous devons aller à Hogwarts maintenant, hors de la transport." _She said.

Charlotte climbed into the carriage and sat down careful not to get her pale blue uniform ruined, she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and meet the English people and the Harry Potter.

Charlotte heard the carriage stop with a loud thud. She hopped off the carriage, she couldn't believe it, she was finally there!

When everyone arrived, the welcome feast started, the Beauxbatons were seated with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang were seated with the Slytherins. Charlotte learned that there were four houses that people belonged in, Gryfindor was for the good and bold, Ravenclaw was for the smart and fair, Hufflepuff was for the kind, Slytherin was for purebloods and the sly.

Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were the ones who organized the tournament so they were going to be judges.

The goblet was going to choose the worthy entrants to compete in the three tasks, the goblet would choose the students during the Hallowe'en feast.

The next day, Charlotte saw two boys, most likely twins, they were both red heads grinning wickedly, then they suddenly grew long, big white beards. They then rushed to the hospital wing.

Later that day, the Hallowe'en feast started, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and then a great big shock, Harry Potter. There was only supposed to be three champions able to compete. How was it possible for four people?

Everyone then started accusing him of stealing Cedric's fame and glory. From the look of shock and disbelief on Harry's face, Charlotte figured out that Harry hadn't put his name in the goblet.

* * *

Charlotte heard a small croak, there was a small green frog and it was in her cup. She screamed in shock, quite loudly. Then the little green frog suddenly disappeared, she looked around to see Julie Luduc sneering with her wand in hand.

Somehow, right on cue, Madame Maxime walked in and she hissed at her "What iz 'he 'eaning of 'his?"

"Julie put a 'rog in my cup." Said Charlotte accusingly.

Julie sniffed innocently. "I 'idn't do 'nything!"

Madame Maxime glared at Charlotte "Ve do 'ot blame 'thers."

Charlotte sighed "Yes, Madame Maxime."

"_Bon." _Said Madame Maxime smiling in satisfaction.

Charlotte hated Julie even more now, she was evil. She could have been a great Slytherin, that bloody git.

She stood up and wandered off, she really wanted to go somewhere that wasn't near Julie.

She bumped into someone, it was a boy. Charlotte sensed that they were about the same age, the boy had red hair and beside the boy was another look-alike. They must have been twins.

"Hi, sorry." Murmured Charlotte walking away from the twins as fast as she could.

One of the twins grabbed her right wrist, tightly, she swore that she heard a snap. "OW!" Charlotte yelped.

The evil twin smirked "Sorry. I'm Fred."

Charlotte glared at Fred and then sniffed "I think you broke my wrist."

"Did not." Said Fred rolling his eyes, he glanced at Charlotte's wrist. It was turning purple and a bit swollen.

The other twin waved at Charlotte and introduced himself as George and then flicked Fred on the head "You just had to break someone's wrist."

Fred was about to talk but was cut off by George saying "Just take her to Madam Pomfrey."

Fred and George led Charlotte to Madam Pomfrey, Charlotte sat down.

Madam Pomfrey gasped "How did this happen?"

Charlotte used her left hand to point a finger at Fred. "Fred did it."

"I am innocent, I only touched her wrist." Said Fred.

"Yes, for grabbing my wrist really tight and twisting it." Retorted Charlotte.

"I didn't twist it."

"You did."

"I did not!"

"Guys, Fred really did twist it."

"Shut up, George."

Madam Pomfrey tapped Charlotte's wrist with her wand and murmured "Ferula" and instantly bandages spun around Charlotte's wrist strapping it tightly.

Charlotte smiled and then asked "May I please go now?"

"No, you must rest." Replied Madam Pomfrey.

"PLEASE?" Whined Charlotte.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and then slowly nodded.

Charlotte jumped up from her seat, thanked Madam Pomfrey and walked away.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next? I used Ferula because that was the only other one instead of a unknown potion. I used Wikia!**


End file.
